My little Gohan Book 1
by Lord Xandred
Summary: What if the events of the Summer Sun festival didn't happen like it did in the show. What if Gohan was thrown into the mix? But there is a catch as Gohan must survive in this crazy new world with a new form and amnesia! Will he ever get back to normal? Will he find the ones who love and care for him? What new evils await him? Find out in the first installment of My Little Gohan!
1. Chapter 1

Good morning my fellow bronies...and others. I promised that I would not abandon my story and I don't plan on going back on what I said. That being said let me go ahead and lay out some of the changes that are going to differ from the earlier version of the story.

Change Number 1: Gohan is going to have power limiters for a good part of the story. I won't spoil what the limiters will be and what significance they have to later parts of the story but just know this...things are gonna be big!

Change Number 2: There is going to be an addition to Gohan's already large harem. As to who is going to be added...You are just going to have to find out for yourself when we get there.

Change Number 3: I am going to change the way Gohan enters Equestria that way I can avoid the same old beginning as every other Cell games era Gohan crossover (You know Gohan defeats Cell and gets sucked through a portal).

I feel as if these changes will enhance the story for the better without causing the story to become uninteresting.

Please forgive my severe lateness and please enjoy this story.

* * *

My Little Gohan Book 1

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Sacrifice is the ultimate penalty for someone wanting to protect their loved ones. Son Gohan knew this all to well as his own father sacrificed himself to prevent Cell from blowing up their beloved planet.

Unfortunately the universe felt as if the offering wasn't good enough as it allowed the psychotic android to reform himself and continue his rampage. It was only with a few encouraging words from his father's spirit was he able to gain the power he needed to put down the psychopath for good.

Now three weeks later Gohan was face down on his bed contemplating his failures.

Why had he allowed things to get so bad? If he had only destroyed Cell when his father told him too he would still be alive. As if things weren't bad enough his poor mother was now pregnant with another baby who would now be fatherless.

"Why am I so useless!" Gohan gritted out slamming his fist into his pillow.

He had been like this ever since his father's funeral. He couldn't even bring himself to look at his friends in the eye, not wanting to see the sadness fill their faces.

Would it have mattered anyway? It wasn't as if any of them would want to say anything to him anyway.

The only person to actually talk to him since that day was his mentor Piccolo. Even after renouncing his evil ways he could never bring himself to feel sad that his rival had been eliminated.

Gohan remembered the words Piccolo had spoken to him right before leaving to train.

_(Flashback)_

"_He died a warrior's death kid, he wouldn't have wanted to go out any other way." Piccolo spoke placing his hand on his student's shoulder._

_Gohan couldn't believe that his father would have wanted to die by being blown to smithereens "But if I had just listened and destroyed Cell none of this would have happened and he would still be..." He was cut off by the firm voice of his teacher._

"_Don't you dare say another word! None of us could have possibly imagined that things would end that way. __How do you think he would feel if he saw you acting this way!?"_

_(End Flashback)_

"How do I know what he would feel? I can't ever remember him feeling sad, angry maybe but never sad." He thought to himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his mother's voice calling him from the other room.

"Gohan sweety, time for lunch!" Called Chichi's voice.

Sighing deeply he rolled over and hopped off his bed.

"Alright mom I'm com..." He was cut short by the sound of electricity filling the air.

Taking a defensive stance Gohan looked around to see where the sound was coming from. It kept getting louder and louder until it became painful for his sensitive hearing to bear. Clutching his head he began to drop to the ground.

"Somebody please make it stop!" He yelled out just as the ground beneath him began glowing "Wha...What's happening!?".

He felt his body sinking lower and lower until he quite literally disappeared into his floor leaving only a scorched circle in his place.

"Gohan I said your lunch is ready!" Chichi yelled swinging open his door. Looking around she scowled at the mess that had become her son's room "I bet he made this mess and then left to train with the monster!". Looking down at the gigantic burn mark on the ground she scowl on her face got even larger "He better not thing I'm going to be the one cleaning this up!".

(Unknown location)

"I can't believe he would leave me to clean all this up!" A creature that appeared to be a purple pony groaned out as she looked at the mess that had now filled her usually cozy home.

She had desperately wanted to get back to her studies pertaining to a certain festival that was due to take place in just three days.

"Alright maybe this isn't so bad, now I have a chance to try out that cleaning spell I read about." She said as she began concentrating as hard as she could.

The horn that adorned her forehead began to give off a bright glow as it gathered it's magical energy. Pointing it towards the mess she released the stored power and hoped that when she was finished she would have the desired effect.

She watched as her magic took the form of a large bubble that filled up a large area of the room. She had to quickly cover her eyes due to the intense light before her.

Suddenly a loud pop and a thump filled the room as the pony opened her eyes to observe the fruits of her labor. She let out a loud gasp as she observed the result of her spell.

Sprawled out on the floor in front of her was a colt that she had never seen before. His coat was a dark purple, with a spiky black mane attached to his head. On his flank was a symbol of an orange ball with four stars on the surface of it.

"Really...I can summon a colt but I can't clean a simple room...I mean oh my Celestia!" She quickly ran to his side to assist him.

Looking down at him she noticed he was softly groaning to himself.

"Um...sir are you okay?" She asked as he slowly started to shake himself awake.

Leaning his head up the colt tried to steady his vision as he answered "No...I'm not. What in the world happened to me?".I

The purple mare tried to help him up "Well I may have accidentally teleported you from wherever it is you were into my home. I was trying to cast a spell to clean this mess up.".

The colt looked confused "Spells? Teleported? I don't understand how is that possible?".

The mare raised an eye at his response "Well magic is the most powerful energy in the universe so I don't see what so hard to understand.".

As the colt finally got on his hooves he began to look around "Does it normally feel so weird to walk around on four legs?

"Well seeing as how you have gotten through life this long with them it should feel as natural as talking." The mare said trying to figure out why he was acting so weirdly "Well I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Twilight Sparkle eager student of Princess Celestia, may I know your name kind sir?".

Thinking long and hard the colt answered "Well my name is Gohan, and...I can't remember anything else than that.".

Twilight gasped as she heard his response "You mean you can't remember anything?".

Shaking his head Gohan began kicking his front hoof out in front of him as if it was a foreign object.

"Did you remember hitting your head when you popped up here?" She asked with her hoof on her chin.

"Yeah when I got up my head was pounding." Gohan replied as he rubbed his head.

Twilight groaned and pounded her head on the wall "Perfect I try to clean a simple mess, and I wind up giving a poor pony a brain injury and amnesia!".

"Well maybe it's only temporary." Gohan said hopefully trying to cheer Twilight up.

She shook her head sternly as she looked him in the eye "I can't accept that solution. I caused you to lose your memory now I have to help you get it back so follow me!".

Without another word Twilight pulled Gohan along with her leaving the messy house behind them for a certain baby dragon to clean when he got back.

(Outside of Twilight's home)

As the two ponies made their way outside the dark sky suddenly was filled with the brightest light Gohan had ever (or couldn't remember) seeing.

Before him was a majestic city full of busy ponies moving left and right to get a start on their busy day.

"What is this place?" Gohan asked with his voice full of wonder.

Twilight was shocked "How in Equestria have you never heard of Canterlot!?" Gohan gave her a blank glare as she remembered "Oh right the amnesia.".

"So where exactly are you taking me?" Gohan asked trying to familiarize himself with the gigantic city.

Twilight smiled gleefully as she looked up at the largest building in Canterlot "I am taking you to the one pony who may be able to help you...Princess Celestia!".

"Will she be able to fix my memory?" He asked unsure if there was a solution to his problem.

"Princess Celestia is my teacher, and is also responsible for raising the sun and moon every day and night. Maybe she has some kind of memory restore spell that she could use on you." Twilight said with a hopeful tone. She was really starting to feel bad that a spell she had cast had caused somepony pain. She had been training all of her life to gain a deep understanding for her magic abilities, but sometimes just like today, she manages to goof things up.

After a long walk through the busy streets they finally found themselves at the front gates of the castle.

"Are you sure we can just walk in Twilight?" Gohan asked unsure if such an important Princess would just allow them to enter and see her just to help someone she had never even heard of before.

Twilight let out a laugh "Of course the Princess always has time for her number one student!".

Raising her hoof up she gave a loud knock on the door and took a few steps back. The door was soon answered by a guard in gold armor.

"Miss Twilight Sparkle the Princess has been expecting you, please follow me." The guard said motioning them inside.

Gohan chuckled softly "Looks like the Princess needs to see you just as bad as we need to see her.".

The guard led them into the large throne room and up to the elegant throne that was positioned at the far end of the room.

"Princess Celestia! Twilight Sparkle and her guest is here to see you." The guard said and took his leave.

Gohan was amazed at the majestic sight in front of him. Sitting on the throne in front of him was a beautiful mare with shimmering cerulean hair. She had a horn that was way larger than Twilight's and also beautiful angelic wings. Her eyes were loving but also seemed to gaze into his very soul.

"Princess Celestia it's so good to see you!" Twilight said running to give her friend a hug.

Returning the hug Celestia smiled down at her young student "It is good to see you as well my friend, and who is your friend?".

"Well Princess Celestia this is Gohan, and he kinda...needs your help." Twilight said speaking the last part in a rushed voice.

Celestia was confused at this "He needs my help, but whatever for?".

Gohan decided to speak for himself seeing how uncomfortable Twilight Sparkle was at being questioned about her mistake "Well your highness you see, Twilight kinda gave me amnesia when she teleported me inside of her house.".

"Why would you try to teleport him inside of your house Twilight. That spell takes a large amount of concentration, and is dangerous if not performed right." Celestia said with a slightly disappointed tone.

Twilight quickly tried to defend herself "Well you see Princess, I wasn't trying to teleport anyone. I was trying to use a cleaning spell to clean a mess that Spike had left and for some reason instead of cleaning the room it caused Gohan here to pop up and lose his memory. He didn't even know what Canterlot was!".

Princess Celestia looked to be deep in thought as she absorbed this information. Standing up from her throne she walked over to Gohan and began inspecting him.

Gohan began to feel uneasy at having someone inspect him so closely. He honestly didn't know what she was looking for in him but he hoped it was something good.

"Well to be honest I don't know for sure if I can help. It's been awhile since I've dealt with an amnesia case so I may need some time to prepare, but rest assured I will do everything in my power to help." Celestia said as she gave Gohan a quick wink.

Gohan smiled widely as he heard her answer "Thank you Princess!".

Princess Celestia gave him a warm smile as she looked to her student "Now Twilight I must have a word with you in private. Gohan would you mind waiting outside until I have spoken to my student?".

Gohan nodded understandingly as he walked through the entrance to wait outside.

Leaning against the large door Gohan waited patiently for Twilight and Celestia to finish their conversation. After twenty minutes of waiting, Twilight Sparkle walked through the door out to meet him.

"So what did the Princess want to discuss with you?" Gohan asked clearly curious about what they could have been talking about for this long.

Twilight gave him and uneasy look as she replied "Well...I can't really say, but what I can tell you is that the Princess wants for you to stay with me until she can fully figure out a way to help you!".

Smiling Gohan gleefully said "Sounds great, so are we heading back to your house?".

Looking down at the ground for a moment Twilight groaned out "Well we are but only to pack up to leave to a town called Ponyville.".

"Why...Are you in trouble?" Gohan asked wondering if he was the cause for this.

"No the Princess just wants me to oversee the preparations for the Summer Sun festival. It's being held in Ponyville this year." She said sighing again before walking off back down the trail.

Giving her a sad look Gohan could only follow behind without saying a word.

(Twilight's house)

They arrived back at Twilight's small home just as the sky started to get dark.

"SPIKE I'M HOME!" Twilight yelled as she walked through the door.

"Welcome back Twilight...and weird looking pony!" He said as he eyed Gohan suspiciously "Hey Twilight since when do you bring coltfriends back to your home?".

The Unicorn pony felt her face turn pink at the baby dragon's comment "He is not my coltfriend Spike, he is a friend that Princess Celestia, and myself are trying to help get his memory back.".

Spike laughed at seeing how defensive twilight became. "Whatever you say Twilight. So what time do we leave for Ponyville?".

"How did you already know about that?" Twilight asked with stern glare.

Spike pointed to the table where a scroll opened and ready to be read "The Princess sent that scroll about half an hour ago.".

"We leave first thing in the morning so you better get a good sleep tonight!" She said before walking up the stairs to the bed.

Gohan just stood in the same spot unsure of what he should do.

Spike noticed his confusion before saying "Don't worry if Twilight trusts you then I do too. You can crash on the couch tonight.".

Giving him an appreciative nod Gohan decided to turn in for the night. Although he couldn't help but think of the events that have happened all in one day.

He loses his memory in a freak accident, he met the Princess of a land he couldn't remember, he was already moving to a town that he knew less of than the one he was already in, and he was now living with a cute girl and her pet dragon.

His eyes snapped open at that last thought "Cute!? I barely even know the girl, how can I been thinking she's cute?".

Sighing loudly he buried his head into the couch and tried to get some sleep.

End Chapter 1

* * *

Alright everyone this is basically a pilot episode. It's not meant to be the best you have ever seen but it is meant to gain your attention and make you want to read more.

Here's some last minute information:

I have decided to make Gohan an Earth-pony as a way to show that he is just as normal as eveypony else...for now anyway.

Twilight is being sent to Ponyville early with some interesting new information that she didn't have before, and now knows something about her mysterious new friend.

I'm going to establish a friendship between Big Mac and Gohan as a way to change things up from being a kissy kissy romance fic for every single chapter of the story.

Also would anyone like to draw some Fanart for the story. Anyone who does will be credited in the story and it may help me to think of new story ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

Good morning my fellow bronies...and everyone else. Hopefully you are all enjoying the different path I decided to take over how the original story was. Also please note that this is the only site that this story will be posted on so if you see it on another site someone has probably stole it and is trying to pass it off as their own.

* * *

My Little Gohan Book 1

Chapter 2: Introductions

(Dream-scape)

"_Gohan run!" Yelled Twilight as several dark figures chased after them. The environment around them was filled with smoldering ruins of the once proud capital of Equestria._

_Both of the scared ponies refused to look behind them out of fear of slowing themselves down._

"_Gohan we have to keep mov..." Twilight was cut short as her front hoof tripped over a rock sending her crashing to the ground._

"_Twilight!" Gohan shouted quickly turning back to save his friend from being turned to dust. Noticing that the figures had almost reached them Gohan quickly stood in front of the injured pony as if to provide a human shield "I won't let you harm her!"._

_The figures laughed manically as they stood in front of the two before speaking in unison "Harm you? We need the two of you alive."._

_Without another word they each raised their hands as a black sphere covered their prey. Gohan world grew dark as his head slammed into the ground. The last thing Gohan could hear was Twilight's voice calling his name over and over._

"_Gohan...Gohan...GOHAN WAKE UP!"._

_(End Dream-scape)_

With a loud gasped Gohan eyes shot open as he rolled off the couch, landing face first on the floor. Letting out a loud groan he opened his eyes to see a concerned Twilight Sparkle, and a laughing Spike staring at him.

"Did you enjoy you wake up call Gohan?" Spike giggled as Twilight rolled his eyes before helping Gohan off the ground.

"Sorry about surprising you like that, but it looked like you were having some kind of nightmare." She said with worried eyes.

Shaking himself off Gohan threw his hoof behind his head with a small grin "Don't worry about it, just a really weird dream I was having.".

Twilight wasn't impressed with his answer but decided to let the issue slide "Well now that your up we can get ready to leave for Ponyville.".

Gohan was confused "Don't you have to pack before we can go anywhere?".

"I didn't get much sleep last night so I spent most of the time getting all of my stuff ready so we could leave as quickly as possible." She said motioning to a large bag that Spike was pulling across the room.

"I wish we could pack a little lighter, this thing is killing me!" Spike said as he gasped for breath.

Twilight gave him a stern glare as she said "If I'm going to be stuck in an unfamiliar town then I'm going to need my books to keep up with my studies.".

"But we are going to be staying in a library, I'm sure it's gonna have plenty of books that can keep you company." Spike groaned still pulling the bag along with him.

"Most of the books in this bag were given to me by the Princess are hundreds of years old! Not just any library will have them." Twilight said tossing yet another book in the bag.

Gohan laughed as the two continued to argue back and forth over the importance of the books. Finally about an hour later the three were ready to leave the house.

"So how far is this Ponyville place Twilight?" Gohan asked curious about their temporary new home.

Twilight thought about it for a few moments before answering "If I remember correctly it is about a three hour trip there. That's why the Princess was kind enough to lend us one of her chariots so we wouldn't have to travel there by hoof.".

The three made their way towards the middle of the city until Twilight spotted some royal guards holding a sign with her name on it.

"Looks like this is our ride!" Twilight said as the guards assisted her in the chariot.

Gohan and Spike hopped in behind her and watched as the two guards had trouble moving Twilight's heavy belongings.

Soon they were on their way as the two Pegasus guards took off into the sky, and off towards Ponyville.

For the first hour of the trip Twilight and Spike watched in amusement as Gohan leaned over the side of the chariot amazed at seeing the land from so high up.

"So Gohan...do you remember anything about who you were before the amnesia?" Twilight asked hopeful that there was some improvement.

Without turning his head Gohan answered "Nothing other than my name. It's like a brick wall pops up inside my brain when I try to think of something and stops me from remembering.".

Twilight hung her head in disappointment feeling worse about his predicament.

Finally turning his head Gohan could see the sad look on her face and placed a hoof on her shoulder "Don't worry about it so much, I'm sure it will all come back to me sometime. In fact I should thank for letting me go with you until it comes back.".

Twilight blushed seeing how close he was to her "I couldn't just leave you there I mean it was my fault you're like this. As a student of Princess Celestia it's my responsibility to help those in need.".

Spike made a sick face seeing how affectionate the two were getting with each other "Alright you two get a room!".

At the baby dragon's remark both Gohan, and Twilight turned away from each other, their faces equally red.

The next couple of hours were passed in silence as Gohan returned his gaze back to the passing area around him, while Twilight read one of her books, and Spike slept.

Finally Ponyville finally came into view as they started to land. Looking around they noticed how peaceful things were out here compared to Canterlot.

As Spike pulled their belongings out of the chariot Twilight turned to address the two guards "Thank you very much kind sirs.".

The guards nodded as they once again took off into the sky leaving the three on their own.

"Well you two, I say we get settled in at the library, and then grab us a bite to eat!" Gohan said feeling his stomach gurgle in agreement.

Twilight nodded and motioned for Spike to follow.

The second Gohan turned around a pink blur collided with him at high speed knocking them both to the ground.

Gohan groaned as the wind was knocked out of him and stars filled his vision. Looking down Twilight noticed what appeared to be a pink mare with a fuzzy mane.

"Ouchies! Did I run into a brick wall?" The mare said in a dazed voice.

Picking himself up Gohan gave himself a small shake as he looked down "Um...Are you okay Miss?".

The Pink mare was silent for a few moments before she gasped loudly and quickly ran down the street away from them.

"Well what was that about?" Spiked asked as Twilight gave a shrug and continued her trek to the library.

After a few minutes of walking the three finally made it to their destination as Twilight quickly flung the door open and entered her new home.

"Wow this is a cozy little place." Spike said as he dropped Twilight's belongings into a corner of the room.

Twilight wrinkled her nose as she let out a sigh "It's an okay lodging, but I would much rather be back in Canterlot just in case something goes wrong.".

Spike shook his head at her as Gohan began exploring the library.

Staring at the multitude of books that filled the shelf Gohan's face scrunched up and he raised a hoof to his head.

"Gohan what's wrong!?" Twilight said as she ran to his side.

Quickly brushing her off Gohan spoke in a pained voice as his vision turned white "I think I'm remembering something!".

Twilight eyed him worriedly as he slowly collapsed to the ground.

_(Dream-Scape)_

_Gohan looked around at the unfamiliar location he found him self in. He noticed that instead of being in the library with Twilight, and Spike, he was now in a strange room that was filled with stacks of books._

"_Where am I?" He asked himself before hearing a familiar sounding female's voice. _

"_Gohan have you finished your studies yet?" The voice called out from what he guessed was another room._

_He was about to ask how the voice knew his names but before he could even utter a word a different voice rang out from his right "Yeah mom, I just finished the last two pages!"._

_Quickly looking to where the new voice came from he realized that a strange two legged creature was seated at a large table surrounded by books._

_He couldn't make out it's face but he did noticed that it's hair, and the color of it's clothes matched his mane and coat perfectly._

_Just as quickly as he made the comparison he was jolted back into reality by a bucket of water being poured on him._

_(End Dream-scape)_

Gohan gagged and coughed as water filled his mouth and nose. Looking up he could see Spike holding the bucket, while Twilight just stared with a worried look on her face.

"Gohan what in Celestia's name happened!?" She asked still unsure of what to do.

Trying to regain his senses Gohan could only shrug "I was in this weird room with a lot of books in it. I heard a voice that sounded familiar calling my name, but when I tried answering it a strange two-legged creature beat me to it. It was weird because it had my name, and it's hair was styled like my mane and the color of it's clothes matched my coat. The only difference was it had tanned skin instead of fur.".

Twilight was using her magic to write down everything he was saying onto one of her scrolls. She remembered that Celestia had asked her to write down anything that could be used to help her friend.

"That's great Gohan, is there anything else you can tell me!?" She asked excited that they finally had somewhat of a lead to go on.

Gohan closed his eyes and concentrated, hoping to think of anything else that could have stood out in the strange room he was in. His thoughts were interrupted however by a loud rumbling that filled the library.

"What was that!?" Spike asked cowering under a table.

"Sorry that was my stomach, I haven't eaten since I popped up at Twilight's place." Gohan apologized as he sat on the ground.

Twilight let out a hushed giggle as she watched his antics. She knew it was wrong to laugh at his predicament but she found it was cute how embarrassed he had become "Alright how about we go grab a bite to eat, and then we try to get you to remember some more?".

Quickly nodding Gohan jumped up and headed out the door with Twilight as Spike was left alone in the library.

"What I don't get to go along?" The baby dragon muttered to himself as he began to unload Twilight's things.

(Ponyville streets)

Gohan followed Twilight as she moved down the street wondering what kind of food they would be able to find.

"So Twilight, where are supposed to get a bite to eat at?" He asked her as she gave him a small smile.

"Well before we left Canterlot Princess Celestia gave me a list of places that would be important for us to know. If I can recall a place called Sugarcube corner was supposed to have the best sweets this side of Equestria." Twilight finished looking left and right trying to find the location.

Seeing a mare with a yellow coat and light pink mane walking towards them, Gohan decided to ask her for directions "Excuse me Miss do you know where...".

Before he could finish his question the mare let out a surprised squeak before looking down to the ground.

Feeling confused Gohan decided to ask again "Um...My name is Gohan, what's yours?".

The mare continued to look down and quietly answered "Um my name is...Fluttershy.".

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that. Could you tell me your name again?" Gohan asked unable to see her face.

Covering her eyes with her mane she one again squeaked out slightly louder "My names is...Fluttershy".

Looking over to Twilight the only reaction she could give to Gohan was a small shrug. Luckily their attention was diverted by the sound of Spike calling for them as he ran down the street.

"Finally I caught up to you two!" He panted as he plopped down on the ground.

At the sight of him the mare suddenly jumped up with an excited look on her face "A baby dragon!".

Before Twilight and Gohan could blink they were knocked out of the way as the mare began to excitedly chat with Spike.

"Oh I've never seen a baby dragon before, what's your name?" She asked as Spike began to feel a little bit of pride that someone was excited to see him.

Smiling widely the dragon answer "My name's Spike.".

"Hi Spike, my names is Fluttershy!" She said in a friendly voice moving her mane away from her face.

Gohan's eyes were froze in amazement at her beauty. Twilight began waving her hoof in front of his face trying to get him to snap at of it. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous at his staring.

After giving up a few moments later she decided to ask Fluttershy her question "Excuse me Miss Fluttershy my name is Twilight Sparkle and we were just wondering where Sugarcube corner is?".

Smiling sweetly Fluttershy answered "Oh yes I know where it is, one of my best friends live there.".

Motioning for them to follow she began walking down the street chatting as she chatted with Spike.

"Well lover boy you coming or what?" Twilight teased as she nudged Gohan.

Shaking out of his stupor he quickly trotted right behind Twilight.

(Sugarcube Corner)

"Well here we are everyone." Fluttershy said as she opened the door to the bakery.

The owners behind the counter greeted her with a warm smile "Well good afternoon Fluttershy! If you are looking for Pinkie Pie, she said something about setting up for a big party she was throwing.".

"That's nice but actually my new friends here were looking to purchase something to eat." She said as Twilight walked up to the counter.

"Hello Sir and Madam, my name is Twilight Sparkle." She said bowing to them.

The two bowed back as the colt spoke "Well hello Miss Sparkle, we've been expecting you. I'm Carrot Cake, and this is my wife Cup Cake. We've already received your letter from Princess Celestia so don't worry about the cost.".

Smiling brightly Twilight ordered a tray of cupcakes, while Gohan ordered a tray of muffins. After waving good-bye the group exited the shop and sat at a table outside.

The four sat there enjoying their food until Fluttershy decided to break the silence by asking Twilight a question "So Twilight why have you all come to Ponyville?".

"Well I am the student of Princess Celestia, and I am here to check on the progress of this year's Summer Sun Festival." She spoke as she took a bite out of a cupcake.

Looking over to Gohan, Fluttershy asked him the same thing.

"Well I'm staying with Twilight until I can find a way to get my memories back." Gohan said with a blush on his face, unable to make eye contact with her.

Fluttershy was confused with what he had said "What do you mean until you find a way to get your memories back?".

Twilight gave her the quick version of the events that led to Gohan staying with her. After she was done the shy mare looked to Gohan with sympathetic eyes.

"Oh you poor thing!" She said and placed a hoof on his shoulder "If there is anything I can do, don't hesitate to ask.".

Feeling his face get even hotter, Gohan gave a nervous laugh before thanking her "Thank you Fluttershy, but I'm sure that eventually I will be back to normal.".

For the next hour they passed the time by talking about the expectations of the Summer Sun Festival. Eventually the sun started to set.

"Alright Spike time to get you home and into bed." Twilight said noticing him yawn.

The dragon groaned as he wiped his eyes "But I'm not even tired!".

Using her magic, Twilight placed the baby dragon onto her back "Well Gohan it's about time we call it a day. We have a very big day tomorrow.".

Nodding Gohan turned to Fluttershy "It was nice to meet you Miss Fluttershy, I hope we can hang out some other time.".

Fluttershy blushed as she started kicking the dirt with her hoof "It was nice to meet you too, have a nice night.".

With that the two parties separated as Gohan and Twilight made their way back down the street.

"Well Twilight maybe after the preparations we can get my head all sorted out." Gohan said with a hopeful look.

Twilight nodded as the finally reached the door to their new home. As she raised her hoof to open the door, her hoof stopped just as it touched the doorknob.

"What's wrong?" Asked Gohan noticing the serious look on her face.

Twilight spoke in a whispered voice "Someone is in there right now!".

Pushing her back Gohan placed his hoof on the door and counted slowly to three "1...2...3!" and burst through the door.

He could have never been prepared for what was on the other side of the door.

(CLIFFHANGER ENDING)

* * *

Sorry for the severely late update everyone. I just wanted to hurry up and get chapter 2 finished that way I can get to the good parts. I promise it gets better and I will have my spellchecker check each chapter before each upload for now on.


End file.
